


Cocoa Kisses

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, cocoa in bed, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about you kick off your boots? I think there's a better way for us to warm up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep so, I thought, "Why not write a cute Malydia drabble?" and here we are. I hope everyone enjoys and as always let me know what you think.

Lydia was wrapped warmly in her covers trying to stay warm from the winter weather. She just turned on her tv and was trying to watch something on Netflix when a few knocks on her window threw her from the warm confines of her bed.

The cold breeze that came through the room caused her to jump from foot to foot and she vowed to punch whoever interrupted her nesting right in the throat.

All of the anger dissipated from her body when, she noticed Malia standing on her balcony with two cups of hot chocolate in her hand.

 Lydia tried not to let her leering get the best of her when she noticed how tight the other girl’s winter clothes were. It made her smile when she saw the beanie rested upon Malia’s head.

Lydia quickly opened her window and ushered the other girl inside.

Malia quickly closed the window after Lydia took a cup from her hand and sat back on her bed.

“I figured you’d want something warm. It’s cold out today.” Malia started as she shed her coat, hat and gloves.

“That’s very sweet of you, but why didn’t you use the front door?” Lydia asked as Malia sat next to her on the bed.

“I like coming through your window. It’s quicker for me to get to you.” Malia blushed violently and took a sip of her cocoa.

“That’s very sweet of you. Did I mention that you look very cute in your winter attire?”

Malia shook her head in response.

“Well, you do. I’ve never been with someone that weathered a winter storm for me before. How about you kick off your boots? I think there’s a better way for us to warm up.” Lydia replied. Her eyes suddenly turned to a darker shade of green.

Malia put her cocoa next to Lydia’s on the nightstand and took her boots off. She smiled brightly into the kiss when she met the redhead in the middle of the bed. They both let out a contented sigh as the taste of cocoa entered each other’s mouths.


End file.
